


Baile Perfecto

by Catnez



Series: Stony: One shot's [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Bailando, Baile, Dancing, M/M, Romance, idiotas enamorados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnez/pseuds/Catnez
Summary: Steve quiere aprender a bailar, Tony está más que dispuesto a enseñarle.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony: One shot's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Baile Perfecto

El capitán gruñó frustrado mientras posaba sus manos en un acompañante imaginario.

El sonido de instrumentos musicales se oía en la sala de la torre Stark. Era temprano, alrededor de las seis de la mañana, Steve sabía que nadie se levantaba tan temprano en aquel lugar (a excepción de Natasha, que ahora no se encontraba en la torre), por lo que decidió que era el momento apropiado para practicar.

Sus movimientos eran torpes y escasos de elegancia, completamente inexperimentados.

Había estado la última media hora moviéndose de manera torpe en medio de la sala, tratando de coordinar sus movimientos, pero cuando no pudo hacerlo por lo que creería era la milésima vez de aquella mañana, golpeo el suelo con su pie derecho con rabia.

Una suave risa se escuchó desde la puerta, congelando a Steve en su lugar, deteniendo cualquier movimiento que fuera a hacer. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza porque alguien lo había visto, giró sobre su eje y vio al dueño de la risa.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Y-yo… I-intentaba… B-bueno... Y-yo quería… –tartamudeó en respuesta, sin encontrar orden a sus pensamientos. Se sentía tan avergonzado que él lo haya encontrado.

– Intentabas bailar –respondió Tony por él, y por una vez, no hubo burla en su voz, lo dijo como un simple hecho.

Los hombros de Steve cayeron en la derrota al verse descubierto.

– Si… –dijo finalmente– es que nunca aprendí a bailar, y cuando iba a hacerlo con Peggy, terminé congelado durante setenta años, y luego no he tenido oportunidad, ya sabes, con todo eso de dioses tratando de conquistar la tierra y robots psicópatas –Tony hizo una mueca ante lo último.

– Lo estás haciendo mal –dijo acercándose a Steve–. Ven, dame tu mano –ordenó estirando la propia.

Steve se encontraba sin habla ¿realmente pasaba lo que creía?

Al final decidió hacerle caso al millonario y le entregó la mano que le pedía. Tony sostuvo la mano izquierda de Steve y la posó sobre su cintura, luego tomó la derecha y la sostuvo con su izquierda mientras su derecha se posaba sobre el hombro del capitán.

– Así es como debes poner tus manos –dijo cuando estuvo satisfecho de la pose en la que se encontraban.

– P-pero Tony… Yo no sé bailar –dijo Steve. Viendo como Tony lo miraba como si fuera estúpido– Te voy a pisar –aclaró.

Tony sonrió con suavidad.

– No lo harás.

– Pero…

– Solo sigue mis movimientos y todo estará bien –dijo rotundamente–. JARVIS –dijo Tony antes de que Steve pudiera objetar–. Enciende la música.

La música comenzó a sonar, lenta y suave como un susurro.

Steve comenzó a moverse torpe e inseguro, pero al ver los ojos de Tony no pudo evitar perderse en ellos.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Tony, y pensó que nunca unos ojos lo habían visto de aquella manera. Su cuerpo comenzó a oscilar al ritmo de la música, cada nota era un movimiento fluido de ambos, como si no hubiese un baile más perfecto en el mundo.

Steve sentía la mano de su acompañante, una presencia constante de aquel suceso, irradiaba calor y era suave como la porcelana a pesar de estar siempre ocupándolas en trabajos pesados.

Mientras la música continuaba, Steve puede sentir que nada de esto podía ser más real, y por ello, con su brazo izquierdo, acerca el cuerpo de Tony al de él, presionando ambos pechos, manteniéndolo firme allí como si temiera que escapara de sus brazos.

Notó que comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente, pero no era por el cansancio, sino por la intensidad del momento, su corazón acelerado se lo demostraba. Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido así, una mezcla de dulzura, amor, intensidad, pasión…

Solo quería que aquella melodía siguiera tocando, eternamente, disfrutar de aquella sensación por siempre junto a Tony.

Steve no lo resistió. Soltó la mano del castaño y la puso suavemente sobre la mejilla de Tony, trazando sus pómulos con ternura mientras acercaba sus labios a los del contrario. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando sus labios hicieron contacto. Los labios del millonario eran dulces, como el azúcar glass o como el chocolate, o quizás ambas, a Steve la daba igual, solo sabía que ya se había vuelto un adicto a sus labios.

En el momento en el que se separaron, abrió los ojos, azul y almendra se encontraron, Tony lo veía fijamente con una mirada llena de amor y dulzura, mezclados en una hermosa danza de sentimientos. Cuando finalmente se sintió un poco consiente de su entorno, se dio cuenta que la música había acabado.

Steve sonrió y apartó un mechón rubio de cabello de sus ojos y lo puso tras su oreja. Podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse.

– Gracias Tony –susurró aún sin quitar su brazo izquierdo de la cintura del contrario y volviendo a colocar su derecha sobre la mejilla de Tony.

– De nada, capitán –dijo a cambio, rodeando el cuello de Steve con sus brazos–. Pero el que debe dar las gracias soy yo.

Steve lo miró confundido.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó finalmente al no descubrir la fuente de dichas palabras.

– Por esto –dijo Tony antes de sellar sus labios con los de Steve, volviendo a perderse en aquella danza de dulzura y pasión.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto al inicio lo publiqué en fanfiction, pero he estado pasando todas mis historias a AO3 porque casi todo lo que leo lo hago aquí.


End file.
